


Punishment

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuuri, Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Restraints, Short One Shot, VictUuri, sly Viktor, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Viktor is a sly fox when it comes to getting Yuuri hot under the collar and earning himself the treatment he desires...naughty short story from the Katsuki-Nikiforov's





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank yous to InLoveWithYOI, my awesome beta!

Viktor sniggered as the handcuffs binding his wrists together clonked loudly against the metal framework of the ornate headboard and his body was viciously ploughed into the mattress as his husband fucked him relentlessly. When would Yuuri learn that he only ever wound him up so that he would take his annoyance out on the Russian...

-

_ Earlier that day... _

_ A heated rage coiled in the stomach of the furious, pink faced Japanese man currently pacing the floor outside of the rink. How  _ ** _dare_ ** _ Viktor think that he could embarrass him like that? And in front of Chris of all people? The Swiss man would be teasing him for weeks now about his husband’s revelations. Viktor  _ ** _knew_ ** _ he hated it when he over shared their personal life. _

_ Sleeping on the couch was the least of the discomforts his partner could expect for the next few days. He frowned at the loudly laughing silver haired man at the centre of the ice, his hard brown eyes boring holes in his husband's broad back. _

_ Smirking at the amount of trouble he knew he was in, the Russian finished his gossiping session with his best friend and skated to the edge of the rink, scanning the seats for his beloved. He grinned slyly at the scowl on Yuuri’s face knowing full well what he had done to deliberately anger his gorgeous man. _

_ "Sorry, love, I was chatting to Chris, shall we go?" _

_ Yuuri's reply to his blase comment was no more than a grunt as he glared at him and stalked off to the locker room, his skates already in his hand. _

_ - _

_ Viktor sat bolt upright on the couch as Yuuri shouted and screamed at him. The dark haired man so angry at his husband that eventually his tirade turned to Japanese as he lost the English to fully explain how he felt about the excruciatingly embarrassing situation his lover had put him in at the rink. _

_ Waiting patiently until the younger man finally ran out of words, Viktor bit teasingly on his pink, plump bottom lip and looked up at the red and panting man through his thick silver eyelashes. _

_ "You could always punish me…" he uttered in a hushed, low tone, knowing  _ ** _exactly _ ** _ what he was doing to the dark haired man in front of him. _

-

Yuuri knew he'd played straight into his lovers hands as he pistoned his hips, watching the older man writhing in pleasure beneath him and moaning loudly; the Russian completely restrained and enjoying his ‘punishment’ far too much.

But fuck, Vitya was definitely worth it…


End file.
